


O Intruso (Portuguese - PTBR)

by thierryol1



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hallucinations, Past Abuse, Sad, Serial Killers
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 03:42:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16339163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thierryol1/pseuds/thierryol1
Summary: 'O Intruso' conta a história da jovem Lucie, uma escritora que vem chamando a atenção por seus livros dramáticos. Mas o que ninguém sabe é que por trás das obras existe uma escritora amargurada e com um passado sombrio.Após se mudar para Vila Obélia - uma pacata cidade no interior do país, Lucie sente que terá a inspiração ideal para escrever seu próximo livro, mas logo nos primeiros dias pesadelos terríveis começam a assombrar a garota.Após uma invasão de um criminoso em sua casa, Lucie tem uma sensação constante de não estar sozinha na nova casa.É quando começam a aparecer vestígios de que há um assassino em série na cidade. Lucie então começa a ver um homem mascarado a perseguindo, enquanto um ser sem rosto começa a invadir seus sonhos.Agora ela deve descobrir, antes que seja tarde, se o assassino está realmente a persegui-la, ou se tudo não passa de uma alucinação relativa ao seu passado.





	O Intruso (Portuguese - PTBR)

"Me perdoe por ser esse lixo de ser humano."

 

Lucie corria em meio às chamas. Sua casa estava em combustão. O fogo se espalhou rapidamente da cozinha para o restante da casa, graças à estrutura de madeira rústica.

O intruso, tão familiar, corria atrás dela enquanto subia as escadas para o segundo andar. Lucie sentia seu peito arder com a fumaça exalada do incêndio, começara a ficar mais lenta, e o assassino, mais perto. Quando a garota estava quase terminando de subir as escadas, o piso se rompeu em um pedaço, fazendo-a cair alguns degraus.

Portando uma grande faca de cozinha, o intruso parou subitamente na frente de Lucie. A garota levantou o olhar em direção a ele, numa última esperança de sensibilizar o assassino, que ela nem mesmo reconhecia. Mas sua visão fria direcionada para a garota destruiu suas esperanças de sair viva dali, assim como aquelas chamas destruíam sua casa. Ele levantou lentamente a faca, a garota fechou seus olhos.

Quando estava prestes a cravar a faca no belo corpo claro da jovem, o intruso ouviu um estalo, hesitando por um segundo. Lucie abriu seus olhos e se lançou contra o assassino, com um pedaço de madeira pontudo que acabara que arrancar do piso rompido.

Infelizmente não foi suficiente para perfurar o homem, que apenas caiu de volta para o início da escada. A garota aproveitou para subir ao segundo andar, já que a porta principal estava em chamas e não seria possível fugir por ali.

Ela corria entre os corredores do segundo andar, desviando de algumas chamas que apareciam aqui e ali, procurando um jeito de escapar, mesmo tendo um profundo sentimento de que não sairia viva dali. Ela entrou no quarto de hospedes, se perguntando o que faria. Lembrou-se de sua consulta com o psiquiatra, desejando que aquilo fosse uma alucinação. E talvez fosse, já que a garota começou a ver sangue descendo pelas paredes do quarto, mas que não causava efeito algum sob o fogo. Talvez o fogo fosse uma alucinação também. Talvez o intruso também fosse. Talvez tudo fosse fruto de uma alucinação.

Lucie se recolheu num canto, ficando numa posição fetal. Não queria chorar, mas as lágrimas começaram a escorrer abaixo. De repente tudo se calou: o barulho do fogo, os passos do assassino no corredor, até mesmo seus pensamentos. Lucie levantou o rosto. Não estava mais em Vila Obélia. Estava em casa, na sua casa há doze anos, sob sua cama. Aos poucos a porta foi abrindo, e a figura familiar foi entrando. Lucie não podia acreditar, estava vivendo novamente aquele pesadelo.

Escondeu-se debaixo dos cobertores, mas ela sentia-o próximo, vindo em sua direção. Começou a chorar novamente, então a coberta foi puxada violentamente e ela estava de volta.

As chamas queimavam todo quarto, aumentando progressivamente seu tamanho.

O intruso fitou-a por um momento. Parecia estar em outro lugar, com medo de algo pior que ele. Então, subitamente, ela direcionou seus olhos lacrimejantes e frios para ele, e disse com uma voz firme:

– Eu os matei. Eu o fiz. E se fiz isso com eles, posso muito bem fazer com você...


End file.
